


I May Command Where I Adore

by Nyssa23



Category: Firefly
Genre: Courtship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa23/pseuds/Nyssa23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Wash, in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Command Where I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the LJ comm choc_fic, prompt _Firefly/Serenity, Zoe/Wash: courtship rituals - I like our party better. The dress code is easier and I know all the steps._

Zoe didn't trust the new pilot. She made sure Mal knew it, too. What kind of grown man carried around gorram _toys? _

_"Dinosaurs," Wash said, grinning. "Big lizard things, used to live on Earth-that-was." He waggled one of the creatures at her. "Millions of years ago."_

_Zoe arched an eyebrow. "They got anything to do with piloting?"_

Still, he was damn good at his job; Zoe had to admit that much. Made things a lot easier when Mal didn't have to run the job and fly the ship himself--smoother ride too, to be honest. Mal still flew like he did in the war, one eye over his shoulder like he expected the Alliance to close in any time, and everyone knew that the surest way to draw trouble was to act like they were running from it.

_Zoe and Mal hurtled up Serenity's ramp, stopping occasionally to turn and fire. "We're in. Let's get out of here!" Mal yelled into his radio. _

_Wash's voice was smooth as the ship rose into the sky. "No problem, sir, ma'am, and thank you kindly for your patronage." Zoe rolled her eyes, but couldn't entirely suppress a relieved sigh._

She supposed part of it was, she'd never known anyone dressed or talked quite like Wash. Those shirts, that ridiculous mustache, made it hard for her to take him seriously. But the way he handled Serenity, the look in his eyes whenever they burst through atmo into open space--she wondered sometimes what his story might be, why he'd chosen to throw in his lot with them.

_He was humming over the dishes as Zoe walked into the galley. She fetched a packet of tea from a cupboard. "Thought it was Kaylee's night." _

_"Kaylee," Wash sighed, "is better at Tall Card than she lets on. Looks like I'll be here all week." He turned to grin at her; suddenly, she noticed. He'd shaved his mustache. _

_Zoe smiled, stood up. "Need any help?"_


End file.
